Otoño en Nueva York
by 24yada
Summary: Sakura ha sido aceptada como "Junior" en una exitosa firma de abogados, siendo asignado como su mentor Sasuke Uchiha, quien ni siquiera quiere tenerla bajo su tutoria. Con el tiempo logra darse cuenta de la fachada que muestra el Uchiha y darse cuenta de su naturaleza. Un secreto del pasado, un atentado y peligrosas relaciones son lo que le esperan.


Hola mis estimados, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribía un poco, ganas no me faltaban. La Facultad de arquitectura exprimió todo de mi este ultimo semestre, se los juro.

La historia que les hable en agosto por fin la he comenzado, esta se desarrolla, como lo habrán notado, en la cuidad de Nueva York, debo aclarar que yo nunca he ido por lo que les describo no son mas que cosas que he visto en algunas series y lo que he investigado en internet. También debo puntualizar que esta historia se centrara mas adelante en un punto crucial, que sacudió a la cuidad unos años atrás. Ya verán.

Espero disfruten mucho esta historia y veremos como es recibida, debo aclarar que ya he escrito el capitulo que sigue.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi invención.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

Nueva York.

Conocida como la cuidad que nunca duerme.

Aquello le caía como anillo al dedo. En el tiempo que tenia viviendo en ese lugar había podido comprobarlo perfectamente. Sobre todo por el ruido estruendoso del trafico, aquellos claxon que nunca se cansaban de sonar y las sirenas de alguna patrulla o ambulancia apurada. Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era el silencio.

Algo fascinante de Nueva York era poder ver a personas de todas partes del mundo reunidas en una ciudad. En todos los años que tenia viviendo se había topado con personas de la nacionalidad que se le ocurriese. Algo de su agrado ya que siempre le había gustado conocer otras culturas, costumbres e idiomas. Incluso hablaba japonés e ingles a la perfección, un poquito de francés y español.

Se miro por última vez en el espejo del departamento antes de salir, iba vestida muy formalmente con un atuendo que su tía le había regalado especialmente para ese día, una falda negra apenas encima de la rodilla, una camisa turquesa y un saco del mismo color que la falda. Acomodo unos cuantos cabellos que escaparon del recogido en su cabeza y respiro profundamente. El motivo por el cual había estudiado durante años Derecho rendía frutos.

Acaricio por última vez al peludo de su gato y salió del departamento.

-Buen día señorita- le dijo en un ingles no tan perfecto su atractivo vecino brasileño al pasar por su lado, a ella le encantaba mirarlo. Le saludo de vuelta con una tímida sonrisa y siguió el andar de sus zapatos de tacón por el pasillo.

Subió al ascensor y el reflejo de sí misma le devolvió la mirada, aunque era mitad estadounidense por parte de su padre, su madre era originaria de Japón. Consideraba que sus facciones eran más parecidas a las de su padre, sin embargo aun tenía algo que le daba un aire extranjero.

Vivió la mayoría de su vida en Japón hasta que fue hora de ir a la universidad, su padre fue un reconocido abogado que estudio Derecho en la prestigiosa Universidad de Nueva York.

Ella estaba deseosa de seguir sus pasos por lo que se mudo a Estados Unidos con una de las hermanas de su padre, una solterona mujer de mediana edad que a veces podía resultar malhumorada, pero a pesar de aquello le amaba y empezó la carrera de Derecho.

Cuando iba en tercer año el teléfono sonó y la noticia tras el auricular sacudió su mundo. Sus padres se habían visto envueltos en un fatal accidente que acabo con sus vidas.

Su padre, de pequeña siempre le contaba increíbles historias de su país de origen, como en Nueva York, en invierno, las calles se teñían de un blanco puro perfecto para jugar en la nieve, en otoño _central Park_ se coloreaba de colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos, y de la hermosa vista panorámica que podías apreciar al subir al piso más alto del _Empire State._

En algún momento de su adolescencia su padre le prometió que juntos harían un recorrido por toda la cuidad y el la llevaría a todos los lugares que le mencionaba. Meses después del funeral ella visito todos aquellos lugares, sola.

Se mordió el labio inferior, recordar aquellas promesas aun era muy doloroso para ella. Sintió algo de vértigo, y no por el bajar del ascensor o por las memorias que aun empañaban sus ojos, llevo la mano a su bolsa en busca del frasco de pastillas que necesitaba, encontrándolo casi al instante. Se metió una de las tabletas a la boca y la trago, de lo emocionada que había estado esa mañana olvido tomarla.

Su organismo no absorbía todos los nutrientes de la manera correcta lo que le derivo en un tipo de anemia, convirtiéndola en esclava de tabletas de hierro. Guardo el frasco, no sin antes checar el número de pastillas que guardaba adentro, quedaban pocas por lo que tendría que pedirle a su tía una nueva receta.

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse le hicieron dar un pequeño brinco y darse cuenta que llegó a su destino, sin más salió del edificio. Al vivir en Manhattan, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el edificio que albergaba _"Senju &Uchiha_" (conocido como S&U) tan solo caminaba unas pocas cuadras y llegaba.

Había conseguido ser aceptada como "junior" o lo que es lo mismo: subordinados de los socios, quienes son los de nivel más alto en una firma de abogados. Cuando recibió aquella llamada notificándole su aceptación a aquella prestigiosa firma de abogados su corazón casi se escapa de su pecho.

Había tenido un primer mes intensivo en S&U, donde había conocido a varios jóvenes principiantes igual que ella y se reencontró con algunos ex compañeros de la universidad. Una de ellas era su hermosa rubia amiga de cabellera larga, con un cutis envidiable y hermosos ojos azules, "Ino-cerda" como le llamaba.

Ese día se había levantado de muy buen humor pues hoy finalmente le asignarían un socio tutor y un compañero de área que le ayudarían a una integración al equipo. También le asignarían un escritorio y ordenador en el que trabajaría durante el próximo tiempo hasta subir de rango.

Detuvo el andar de sus zapatos frente al edificio más alto del mundo, desde el primer momento le había intrigado como al mirar para arriba parecía que este llegaba a las nubes, en Japón también estaba acostumbrada a ver edificios tan altos que no podía contar los pisos con los dedos, pero podría jurar que nunca había visto como uno acariciaba alguna nube.

Entro a la recepción esquivando a personas apresuradas que lidiaban con sus propios asuntos y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, donde ya había gente esperando poder subirse a uno, algo frustrante para ella, ya que siempre dejaba pasar algunos pues no alcanzaba a subirse y cuando finalmente se subía este se detenía en casi todos los pisos bajando personas.

Subió a un ascensor con unas cuantas personas más y llevo su mano a los botones.

-¡Paren el ascensor!- escucho el grito escandaloso, rápidamente vio una cabellera rubia corriendo en su dirección y como las puertas se cerraban. Sus reflejos rápidamente le hicieron poner el pie evitando el cerrar de las puertas.

-Gracias- le dijo el joven hombre entrecortadamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras subía al ascensor.

-No hay problema- contesto amablemente, las puertas se cerraron y ella presiono el botón que indicaba el piso número treinta y nueve.

-Qué casualidad, vamos al mismo piso- le dijo el joven, ella rápidamente volteo para examinar el rostro del hombre a su lado y tratar de reconocerlo, en el mes que llevaba tal vez en algún momento se había topado con él, pero no, no lo había visto nunca. -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?- cuestiono nervioso y un poco sonrojado tocándose la cara al sentirse examinado por el par de orbes verdes.

-No, no, no, lo siento- desvió la mirada al frente avergonzada, la sutileza nunca había formado parte de su carácter.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, donde algunas personas bajaron.

-Soy Naruto, por cierto- le dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-Sakura- estrecho su mano.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto?-

-Digamos que soy nueva- el ascensor nuevamente se detuvo –Justo ayer termine el intensivo-

-Pues bienvenida- le dijo entusiasmadamente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de ella para estrecharlos.

-Gracias- acomodo su bolso sobre su hombro nerviosamente apenas él la soltó, debía reconocer que Naruto era un hombre atractivo y de el radiaba energía muy positiva, incluso contagiosa.

-No eres originaria de aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto curioso.

Ella negó –Soy de Japón, ¿se nota mucho?-

-Solo un poco- Sakura suspiro aliviada.

Naruto llevo sus ojos al lugar que indicaba el piso en el que iban –Bueno Sakura, un gusto, nos estaremos viendo- hablo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y salía apresurado mezclándose entre los otros empleados, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de contestar.

Ella también bajo del ascensor, la recepción era un lugar amplio, lleno de personas que iban de un lugar a otro, era iluminada por la luz natural que se filtraba por los cristales de la amplia pared del fondo, y desde esta misma se podía observar gran parte de la cuidad, no podía imaginar la vista que tendrían las personas en los de pisos más arriba. Camino hasta las recepcionistas, dos mujeres bien vestidas, prefería dirigirse a la morena ya que era más amable pero esta se encontraba ocupada al teléfono, por lo que se dirigió a la otra mujer, Karin, como decía su gafete, una pelirroja de gafas enmarcadas, pocas veces había tenido que hablar con ella pero las veces que lo había hecho no fue muy agradable, esta tecleaba algo en la computadora frente a ella.

-Disculpa- carraspeo para captar su atención.

La mujer quito la vista apenas un segundo de la pantalla y siguió tecleando -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿Me podrías indicar el lugar al que me asignaron? Se suponía que anoche me notificarían pero no recibí nada- la pelirroja le hizo una seña para que esperara un momento, se le hizo eterno el tiempo hasta que finalmente esta se ajusto las gafas y volteo a verla.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto de mala gana.

-Haruno Sakura-

La vio teclear su nombre a través del reflejo en sus gafas –"7-E", es tu cubículo- la pelirroja siguió leyendo en la pantalla, de repente Sakura vio como su gesto se suavizo e incluso se sonrojaba.

-Bien, gracias- le dijo dispuesta a marcharse, en el mes que tenía en la firma ya le habían hecho un recorrido por lo que ya sabía a dónde dirigirse.

-Espera, te llevare- le detuvo, ella arqueo una ceja confundida por el comportamiento altruista de la mujer, sin embargo asintió.

Siguió a Karin, se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos del lugar, justo detrás del escritorio del par de mujeres. Primeramente se encontraba una pequeña sala de espera con unos bellos y elegantes sofás, y en un costado los baños. El pasillo seguía un tramo, marcando su final con una bella puerta de cristal que dejaba ver parte del interior.

En todas las paredes había puertas con letreros en ellas, eras despachos u oficinas, en el fondo había una sala de reuniones donde los abogados solían reunirse con sus clientes. En el medio del amplio lugar se encontraban escritorios puestos en fila uno tras otro, divididos por una pared falsa que daba un poco de privacidad. Estos se repetían hilera tras hilera, nunca las había contado pero calculaba que eran en total unas quince.

El sonido del timbre de varios teléfonos inundaba el lugar y el charlar de las personas ahí dentro. Caminaron pasando unas siete hileras de escritorios, si se asomaba a cada uno de ellos, se podía apreciar que contenían los mismos objetos adentro y en todos predominaban los colores claros.

Karin se detuvo repentinamente y hablo señalando uno –Aquí es- Sakura miro adentro solo para comprobar que era exactamente igual a los demás: una silla, escritorio, computadora y teléfono, iba a agradecerle cuando repentinamente le hizo una seña con la mano –Ven conmigo-

Ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, sus preguntas se disiparon cuando vio que se dirigían a uno de los despachos. Trato de ver el nombre en la puerta de la persona a la que pertenecía pero la pelirroja le tapaba la vista.

Desde el pasillo se podía escuchar un par de voces masculinas argumentando, estas se mezclaban con todo el ruido del exterior pero al estar tan cerca las escucho perfectamente, Karin toco y las voces acallaron.

-Adelante- escucho una voz masculina que contestaba del otro lado.

Una sonrojada Karin se acomodo los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza –Solo quería informarle que Haruno Sakura está aquí-

–Hazla pasar- ordeno secamente.

Karin se retiro farfullando algunas cosas, apenas Sakura entro a la nada modesta oficina escucho una voz conocida y vio una cabellera amarilla corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Sakura!- el grito casi le deja sorda, el hombre frente a ella vestía un elegante traje color negro, con una arreglada corbata color naranja.

-Hola de nuevo Naruto- saludo sintiendo sus oídos sangrar.

-Te dije que volvería a verte ¿no?- ella asintió –Soy tu compañero de área, si tienes dudas de cualquier tipo, acude a mi- Naruto levanto el pulgar señalándose con orgullo.

-Nadie acudiría a ti aunque fuera de vida o muerte- dijo una voz carente de emoción mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-Tsk, Sasuke- se quejo el rubio.

-Llegas tarde- hablo un pelinegro en un impecable traje azul marino apenas llego al lado de Naruto.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, o por haber llegado tarde y que se lo reclamara en su cara o por haberse dado cuenta de lo guapo que era el hombre, miro su reloj para darse cuenta que llegaba once minutos tarde, maldijo a la recepcionista y su lentitud para teclear algunas palabras –Lo siento-

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- ella asintió apenada, pudo notar la mirada de reproche que Naruto le dirigió al pelinegro –Toma, es tu trabajo de la semana- le dijo mientras le entregaba una montaña de carpetas llenas de hojas.

Sakura acomodo el montón de pesadas carpetas sobre uno de sus brazos y hojeo un poco, demonios, le estaba dando todo el trabajo fastidioso que el probablemente no quería hacer. Revisar datos, comparar documentos, actualizarlos, realizar una gestión. Nada difícil pero si tedioso, y el plazo que le daba era de apenas una semana.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-No- negó.

Sintió la fría mirada de Sasuke una última vez antes de se alejara de vuelta al escritorio y retomara la revisión de unos papeles sobre la impecable madera obscura dando por finalizada la charla. Era increíble para Sakura como lo acababa de conocer y ya le desagradaba.

-Dame esos papeles- se ofreció Naruto, ella se los entrego solo para darse cuenta que sus brazos quedaron doloridos.

Salieron juntos de la oficina y Sakura le guio hasta su escritorio donde el rubio dejo caer el montón de carpetas.

-Gracias-

Naruto asintió, Sakura tomo la primera carpeta para revisar mejor su contenido, entonces escucho la voz masculina del rubio -Sasuke no es tan despiadado como parece-

Ella quiso reír, volteo a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada -¿No lo es?- pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Él negó y sonrió –Créeme, tengo toda la vida conociéndolo-

Ella se quedo callada, tenia mil insultos para describir a "Sasuke", era así como sabia su nombre porque ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de presentarse.

-Bueno Sakura, si tienes alguna duda, búscame en esa oficina- le dijo el rubio soñándole una puerta.

-Lo hare, de nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda- Le dirigió una sonrisa que el rubio le devolvió y se despidió.

-Bueno Sakura, empecemos con esto- hablo para sí misma sentándose en la silla frente a la computadora.

-¿Frentona?- escucho como le llamaban, sabia de quien era la voz, volteo para el pasillo y no vio a nadie.

-¿Ino?-

-Aquí- volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, en una pared lateral que calculaba media dos metros de altura, sobresalía media cabeza y unos largos dedos con uñas pintadas de un hermoso rojo.

-Ino-cerda- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro bajando la voz.

-Me ha tocado a un lado tuyo frentona- susurro la rubia mujer.

-Que suerte- dijo sarcásticamente –Bájate de ahí antes de que rompas algo-

Ino le ignoro y siguió hablando –Me han asignado un compañero de área extremadamente guapo Frentona, se llama Sai, creo que me he enamorado-

Sakura rio un poco y devolvió su vista a los papeles –Luego me cuentas, tengo mucho que hacer-

Ino resoplo y volvió a su asiento.

Sakura se puso manos a la obra, después de todo le esperaba un largo día, pensaba adelantar todo lo que pudiera, sin pasarse. Algunos documentos necesitaban la firma del abogado socio, de Sasuke, aquello lo dejaría pendiente.

..

..

..

* * *

><p>¿A quien no le encantan las series sobre abogados? ¡a mi me fascinan!<p>

Al ser estudiante de arquitectura tengo muy poca (nada) de idea sobre derecho, pero nunca me ha gustado sacarme nada de la manga, siempre me ha gustado que los datos que transmito sean correctos por lo que me he pasado horas leyendo un blog muy interesante que escribe una persona que es justamente una "junior". A partir de sus narraciones es de las que he logrado guiarme. En el capitulo que sigue veremos un poco mas sobre esto. También incluiré muchos mas personajes mas adelante.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Y Feliz año de su servidora!

-Yada

..

..

Actualizado 30/12/2014


End file.
